


Attention Getting Device

by keelywolfe



Series: Human Series [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (2007), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just needs a little attention. Is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Getting Device

**Author's Note:**

> An AU story of my Human Series.

This was not, actually, how Sam had wanted to spend his Saturday night. Watching his boyfriend dance with people who were, one, not him and two, were actually several very hot, very scantily dressed, and very flexible women, was not his idea of a good night. Not when they seemed to take every opportunity to rub against him, teasing hands stroking and lithe bodies writhing, and especially not when Bumblebee only laughed and moved with them, not dancing so much as grinding against any sweaty body that touched him, several too-pretty girls and the occasional guy taking eager advantage of it.

Okay, so he had turned down Bumblebee's offer to dance with him. Not just because he wasn't entirely comfortable dancing with another guy out in public, no matter how much Bumblebee assured him that this bar wouldn't mind, but also because he wasn't much for dancing in public, period, since there was a pretty good chance of public humiliation going along with it. And he sure as hell wasn't going to go for Bumblebee's version of it. He preferred his sexual grinding to happen in a more private setting, thanks.

Sam slumped down in his chair and moodily sipped his Coke. It was down to watery ice cubes at this point but the garish wristband that announced to the entire seeing universe, 'hey, look at the guy who isn't twenty-one!' was pretty much keeping the waitresses away. Or it could be that they were just more interested in the guy sitting next to him.

Sideswipe had declined the offer to dance as well, and he was halfway through his third beer, eyes on the dance floor. He'd already politely untangled the hands of at least two women from his hair, one of them a waitress, and it didn't even bear thinking about why a hologram was drinking beer or exactly where he was putting it when Sam couldn't even get Bee to fake him an I.D. The point was more that in comparison to Bumblebee's lithe blond prettiness and Sideswipe's hotness and all that long red hair, Sam felt pretty much invisible.

Worse, he was invisible to the only person in this bar he really wanted to see him.

Through the flashing lights and shifting bodies, Sam could see him, pale hair darkened with sweat as he moved against someone, a guy this time. Bumblebee's shirt was riding up and just barely, Sam could see the exposed, pale line of skin. The faint line of darker blond hair was just visible, trailing down and cut off by the waist of his jeans and Sam knew what it led to, knew just what those people were writhing against. He wondered exactly how realistic Bumblebee was going for, wondered if he was hard beneath those pants...

Just how much did it suck that Bumblebee was actually a better human than he was?

"Quite the dancer, isn't he," Sideswipe said, loudly to be heard over the music.

"Yeah, he's something all right," Sam agreed, trying and failing to keep the sourness out of his voice.

"You poor thing," Sideswipe said, sympathy and amusement vying in his voice. "Would you like him to pay a little attention to you?"

And okay, he did, he was pretty much sulking here like a kid on a time out but dammit, he wanted Bumblebee to have a little fun too, and it wasn't really fair of him to demand every moment of his time, was it? He was just dancing, just playing, and Bumblebee didn't have enough time to just _play_ -

Strong hands grabbed him, pulling him across the table and into Sideswipe's lap, ignoring Sam's startled cry of protest.

"What are you-" he started to stand and Sideswipe's arm tightened around his waist, holding him firmly in his lap.

"You want him to pay attention, don't you?"

"But-"

"Hush." Soft breath against his ear, the lightest touch of wetness as Sideswipe traced the line of his ear with the tip of his tongue. "Do you see him?"

He could, just barely, the flicker of green eyes meeting his own. "Yes," Sam breathed.

"He's watching," Damp lips moving against his ear, wet flick of tongue making Sam shiver and Sideswipe was going for very realistic, hard pressure of his cock rubbing against Sam's ass. "That little brunette is sucking on his ear, can you see it? And he's watching us."

"Is he?" Sam asked faintly. It felt like he was breathing too hard or too fast, like he was three steps from hyperventilating. Sideswipe's hair was spilling over Sam's chest, long enough to pool in his lap and without thinking, Sam slid his hands into it, glossy silk between his fingers, oddly cool and slick, like no human hair could ever be.

"He's watching you," Sideswipe's voice was low, dark against his ear, his hand splayed over Sam's chest. He could feel the heat of it through his shirt, fingertips moving in light circles until the found his nipple, unerringly and the sudden sear of pain as he pinched it made Sam gasp aloud, arching instinctively and it made him squirm in Sideswipe's lap, made Sideswipe pull him down hard, dragging Sam's ass against his cock just once before he lightened his grip, exhaling slowly, the cool rush of his breath like a faint breeze.

"Don't do that again," Sideswipe gritted out, then laughed, softly. "Or do it a lot more."

"Sideswipe," Sam tried, the faint whimper in his voice should have been embarrassing. Should have been but he was sitting on another guy's lap in the middle of a bar and there hadn't been a single curious glance their way, even with Sideswipe neatly unbuttoning his pants, cool fingers venturing in. Sam grabbed his wrist frantically.

"What do you think you're doing, there are people all over-"

Soft laughter. "Have you forgotten who you're with? All they see is what I want them to see."

"What-" Sam looked down, blinking, and saw...nothing. Not his pants undone, not Sideswipe's way too nimble fingers creeping lower, fingertips just brushing the tip. To his eyes, his pants were fastened and Sideswipe's hands were resting on his knees, perfectly innocent, even though his nerves were telling him of the lie.

"They can't see," Sideswipe chuckled, the edge of his teeth sharp on Sam's ear. He worried the tender flesh between his teeth, licking it to soothe the tiny hurt. "They won't. But Bumblebee can."

"He can," Sam agreed distractedly because God, who could think with Sideswipe's hand tight around him, his thumb circling the head of his cock, slippery and perfect. Silken red hair was entwined around his fingers, bright stripes against his pale skin and Sam tightened his hands into fists and pulled, almost desperately, trying to arch into that cool, wonderful hand.

"No patience." Gently chiding but Sideswipe obeyed, that hand started moving in predictable rhythm, just tight enough, just slick enough and he had no idea how an alien robot could perfect human masturbation and didn't damn well care because he felt like he'd been hard forever and relief was just coming over the horizon.

Almost hesitantly, Sam started rocking up into each stroke, the hard length beneath him rubbing against his ass almost a distraction, the best kind of one. It was a dance, just like the one on the floor in front of them, Sam decided vaguely, hot sweat and bare skin all moving together and it was good, so good-

"Another beer?" A waitress and Sam froze, his hands instinctively shifting to cover himself. What could they see, they couldn't see his lap, could they see his face, could they see the flush to his skin, Sideswipe's mouth moving against his neck, could they guess-

"Yes, please," Sideswipe said pleasantly. His hand tightened on the upstroke, his thumb pressing firmly against the tip. Sam choked on a gasp, biting his tongue.

"You got it," the waitress said brightly, not a hint of shock in her voice.

A thumb and a finger on his chin gently but insistently pushed his head back until it could rest on Sideswipe's shoulder, the wet touch of a mouth at his throat making goosebumps prickle all over him.

"Pretty boy," Sideswipe breathed it over wet skin and it made him shiver as much as the words, throaty and soft. Almost helpless, Sam's hips lurched up, trying to get more of that tight, slick pressure surrounding him. "That's it. If you want it, you'll need to work for it. Do you want to come?"

"Yes," Sam whimpered.

"Yessss," Sideswipe drew it out, a sibilant hiss. "He's watching you, Sam. Look at him," and when Sam couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes, the hand on his chin tightened, forcing him to open drowsy eyes and look up. "Look at him!"

Bumblebee. Somehow, he'd shaken off his harem and was standing at the very edge of the dance floor and once Sam had met his eyes, he couldn't look away, hard green holding his gaze and he could see the barest shade of red, pinpoint sharp, inside them. A shiver of trepidation shimmied down his spine, not nearly enough to make him stop. He couldn't stop, needed the hot pressure of Sideswipe's hand like a drug.

"He wants to see it, Sam, he wants to see you come. Can you do it for him?" Coaxing, tight fingers around him and Sideswipe was grinding him down on his cock, his free arm tight around Sam's waist as he pulled him down, forcing his hips to move.

"Oh, god..."

"You're close, I can feel it, you're so close, come for him, Sam, let him see how much you want his attention," Hot words against his ear and he yelped when Sideswipe bit his ear, too-hard and perfect and he choked and arched up and came in a wet, messy rush into the cup of Sideswipe's hand.

"So beautiful." It barely registered in Sam's hearing, his entire body felt boneless and damp in his clothes, like a rung out towel. He didn't remember closing his eyes, shutting out Bumblebee's piercing gaze and now he couldn't force them open again, just slumped against the hard line of Sideswipe's body and hoped it would hold him up.

A wet fingertip stroked his lips and Sam licked it instinctively, tasting himself, faint bitterness and salt. "Just think," Sideswipe said, "If I lifted you just a tiny bit, I could fuck you right here in front of all of these people, and they'd never know." His other hand shifting down to Sam's hip, touching bare skin, and with a start, Sam realized his pants had ridden down, barely covering the tops of his thighs and his ass was bare against the rough denim of Sideswipe's jeans.

"Sideswipe," Sam whimpered, swallowing hard against the dryness in his throat, uncertain if he was going to beg him to quit or to just do it. He knew Bumblebee was in front of them, watching them but the image of sweat-damp women pressing against him was still so fresh in his mind, and if he'd wanted them to stop, he could have said something, he could have, he should have-

"Here," A cold glass was pressed against his mouth and Sam drank without thinking, nearly choking at the unexpected bitterness. Sideswipe didn't relent and it was either drink it or wear it, so Sam swallowed as quickly as he could, downing half the glass of beer. Cold, cold going down but it was warmer in his belly, a faint glow spreading.

It was a shock to have it pulled away from him, the hard thunk of the glass on the table finally making him open his eyes and Bumblebee was right in front of them now, the glow of red in his eyes so much sharper up close and Sam dimly hoped no one else was looking at them or they'd think he was possessed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Deceptively calm in the face of his expression, cool hardness and those eyes.

Sam couldn't answer, the taste of fear purple/sharp in his throat and he hadn't meant to-but Bumblebee was looking at Sideswipe, that deep anger not directed at him at all.

"He was lonely," Sideswipe smiled damply against the back of Sam's neck, ignoring his squirm of protest. "You were off playing and you left him here all alone. Really, you should take better care of your-" he hesitated deliberately, his soft lick against Sam's neck shimmering in Bumblebee's eyes. "-toys."

And okay, he wasn't going to fucking well sit here and get called a damned toy and every ounce of pride he had going for him demanded that he tell Sideswipe exactly where he could fuck off but the growing heat in his balls kept him silent, every piece of him responding to...something...he could see in Bee's eyes, arch amusement layered beneath that anger.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, leaning in and resting one hand on Sam's knee. "Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes," Sideswipe agreed.

"Then switch places with me."

Yes, please, yes, Sam didn't say, already starting to rise but Sideswipe held him in place, tugging his shirt aside enough to suck a bite mark into Sam's shoulder. He heard as much as felt Bumblebee slap Sideswipe on the back of the head impatiently.

"Switch with me. Now." The warning beneath those words made a tremor go through Sam but Sideswipe only laughed, relenting. "Of course. I was only borrowing him."

The shift was too quick to be visual, Sideswipe suddenly in front of him between the strobing light and Bumblebee's arm was strong, familiar around him, slick fingers already sliding into the cleft of Sam's ass, testing the tight little hole.

"Did you like that?" Bumblebee demanded, rough and hot in his ear and Sam nodded weakly, God, don't let that be the wrong answer.

Bumblebee didn't even seem to notice, pressing his fingers in deeper, scissoring them in a way that made Sam gasp. "Do you have any idea how you looked? You were beautiful, your _face_ -"

"Oh," Sam managed, barely a sound and his hands locked on Bumblebee's knees, spreading his legs as wide as he could with his jeans hobbling him and just, yes, those fingers perfectly deep inside him for just one second before they pulled out and left him too open, needing.

"Shift forward, Sam, let me-"

Hot, stretching pain inside him and Sam choked on a whimper, hooked his ankles around the legs of the chair and ground himself down onto Bee's cock. One hard, shallow thrust, two, the angle too awkward for anything more than those little movements and Bumblebee's hands were tight on his hips, moving him, _straining_ against him.

A soft touch on his mouth and Sam's eyes flew open, Sideswipe standing right in front of him. "Please?" he whispered, barely audible through the throbbing of his pulse in his ears, the pounding of the music. "Just a little?"

It took a moment for it to register, Sideswipe fingertips hesitating on the fly of his pants and a flush went through him, a shimmery wave of heat. He wanted to, Sam realized, his mouth was already watering, sucking on the tip of his tongue before he'd ever realized he was doing it. Bumblebee shifted behind him, moving somehow that let him in a fraction deeper and the hot pleasure of it made him quiver, little flickering thoughts in his head, should he, could he-

"Do it," softly against his ear. "Let me watch you."

"Oh, God," Sam moaned, almost too loudly, barely caring if anyone could hear him. He lifted shaking hands to Sideswipe's pants and fumbled with the zipper, cool hands catching his own and helping him, easing them down just enough for him to reach inside and find one part of Sideswipe that was warm to the touch.

Too easy to part his lips and let Sideswipe ease into his mouth, his hot cock prying Sam's mouth open and he started sucking before he could quail away from it, licking the tip breathlessly. Short nails scratching lightly at his scalp, trailing down to stroke his ears, cool palms cupping his cheeks.

Hard cocks filling him from both sides, the sounds of the bar, laughter and music so dim as to be inconsequential. There was a crowd surrounding them, throbbing beat of music and he could smell them, dozens of different perfumes and products and sweat and Bumblebee was still here with him. They both were, and there was a heady power in that, two alien robots who could probably seduce anyone in this room and all they wanted was him.

He felt Bumblebee's chin on his shoulder, his cheek nearly pressed against Sam's and close enough for Sideswipe to move his hand enough to cup Bee's head, and he made a strange, startled sound, driving up so hard that the chair beneath them scraped the floor loudly.

"Oh, you beautiful boy," from above him, Sideswipe nearly growled it, sharp, almost rude thrust into Sam's mouth and he sucked helplessly, cheeks hollowing, a low continuous whine starting deep in his throat. He slid his arms around Sideswipe, his hands clenched in the small of his back and just pulled him forward, taking him as deep as he could.

So, so good, words jabbering through his head that couldn't possible describe how it felt to have both of them fucking him. One of Bumblebee's arms curled around him, jerking him down into each upward thrust and his other hand clutching the side of Sam's head, his hand over Sideswipe's, fingers digging hard enough into his cheek to leave bruises come morning, his littlest finger over Sam's lip just enough to feel the glide of Sideswipe's cock into his mouth.

"Ah!" Sharp against his ear, just that one helpless little sound and Bumblebee jerked beneath him, shuddering wet heat and Sideswipe jolted like he felt it himself, arching his head back and long, sweaty strands of hair trailed over the back of Sam's hands. He sucked hard, his eyes closed so tightly that it hurt and barely managed to fumble a hand into his own lap, jerking himself in quick, brutal strokes because he wasn't getting left behind. Bumblebee was still throbbing inside him, his hips moving in weak little circles and Sam barely had time to thank god that he was fucking alien robots who didn't lose it after they came before the light strobing in his eyes turned internal, sensation thundering through him and he dimly felt Sideswipe's hand go tight in his hair and he was left with sweaty shudders and his heart trying to throb through his chest.

Every part of him ached, from his ankles when he unwound them clumsily from the chair to his jaw, and possibly even his hair, that tiny pain easing when Sideswipe let go of his deathgrip on it and rubbed his scalp apologetically. Bumblebee was mouthing his ear with wet, sloppy licks and Sam had to squirm, trying not to laugh. God, but that had been intense.

"Hey, want to go for a foursome!" Laughingly shouted and Sam started, looking past Sideswipe to see approximately the entire bar watching them. Several of the women started whistling and shouting offers at them, one of them daringly giving Sideswipe's long hair a tug.

"I thought you said they couldn't see us!" Sam hissed, fastening his pants even as he was dimly grateful for the slight block that Sideswipe's body provided.

"Oops," Sideswipe said, unrepentantly. "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"I think maybe it's time to go," Sam muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"You may be right. Hang on," Bumblebee murmured. There was the sound of applause and disappointed groans as they stood up and headed for the door, one of Bee's hands in the small of his back as he guided Sam outside. It was just as well because Sam wasn't going to look up again until they were back at Autobot city. This was so not what Optimus had meant when he'd told them to keep a low profile.

The cool night air against his overheated face was almost like a slap and they made their way quickly to where Sideswipe and Bumblebee were parked. The door had already opened obligingly and Sam was just starting to climb into it when hands grabbed him and slammed him against Bee's side, Sideswipe's mouth hard on his own, cool tongue silken against his own for the briefest moment before he pulled away, blue eyes gleaming.

"Well, you've got his attention," Sideswipe murmured and then faded, his holo vanishing in a glittery cloud of light. That left him with Bumblebee, standing with his hands in his pockets and his eyes unreadably green.

"You always have my attention, Sam," he said softly, stepping forward and pressing his mouth lightly against Sam and this was what he needed, sweet gentle kiss, the tip of Bee's tongue lightly tracing his mouth. "Sideswipe was right, though," Bee whispered damply. "You are a very beautiful boy."

Sam ducked his head, cheeks heating. "Come on, let's get out of here before the bartender calls the cops."

"Whatever you say, Sam," Bee agreed, following him into the car. His hands were already on Sam's knees as they pulled out onto the main road, headlights flickering as a red Dodge Viper honked behind them and sped out in front.

"Bee, you don't-" Sam gasped, hands sifting through blond hair as Bumblebee buried his face against Sam's lap.

"You wanted my attention, you've got it," Bumblebee laughed softly and the only sounds on the drive back were loud, human moans and the soft drift of music from the radio.

-finis-


End file.
